Tu parles d'une galère
by Nyaponn
Summary: Drabble sur le couple JohnXBobby pour pas changer... Un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Maki ...


Titre : Tu parles d'une galère

Auteur : Kimiko M.

Fandom : X-men

Pairing : JohnXBobby parce que c'est Le Bien

Disclamer : Un des cadeaux d'anniversaire que j'ai offert à ma Maki d'amour 3

Tu parle d'une galère.

Au bar, John ne cessait de s'enfiler péket sur péket, étranger à la bonne humeur palpable de tout ceux présent. Tout au contraire, il était plutôt énervé. Ç a le rendait fou de voir, sous son nez, SON mec se faire draguer aussi ouvertement. Elles savaient pourtant qu'il n'était pas libre ! Oui, lui, John Allerdyce était jaloux et même très jaloux, il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on convoite ce qui était à lui.  
Plongé dans ses pensées, i ne vit pas la serveuse s'approcher. Elle était grande, vêtue d'une mini-jupe en jeans noir avec un fin pull kaki, ses cheveux bruns étaient lâchés et ondulaient légèrement. Elle resservit son verre, un éternel sourire collait à ses lèvres.

- Et alors mon canard, on est d'humeur morose ?

John lança un regard mauvais à l'importune.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle vint s'accouder face à lui.

- Tous tes potes s'amusent, eux …

Elle lança un regard vers un groupe dansant peu et surtout, rigolant à tout va.

- J 'appelle pas ça, s'amuser !

- Rohh ! Chipote pas sur les mots !

Le brun esquissa un léger sourire, amusé. Il jeta ensuite un regard vers Bobby qui ne cessait de s'esclaffer, entouré de Kitty et Malicia qui se collaient sans cesse à lui. Cela eu pour effet de renfrogner John un peu plus et il se reconcentra sur son verre. C'était vraiment une très mauvaise journée, pas un seul moment il n'avait pu être seul avec le blond depuis le déjeuner.

- Flash Back -

Quand ils étaient tout deux descendu rejoindre les autres, Bobby fut aussitôt assailli de toute part ; les « joyeux anniversaire » fusaient à tout va. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il l 'eut près de lui. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas facilité les choses par la suite. Mais voir toutes ces filles et cet imbécile de Warren tourner autour du blond le rendaient très irritable. Et il y avait la pire de toute, Kitty Pride, qui ne cessait de croire qu'un jour son amour serait réciproque. Aujourd'hui encore, elle lui avait fait les yeux doux. Elle lui avait aussi fait pour l 'occasion un moelleux au chocolat, dont elle savait Bobby fan depuis qu'elle lui avait fait goûter lors du banquet de début d'année. Le blond l'avait d'ailleurs serrée dans ses bras.  
Son Zippo l ' avait d'ailleurs affreusement démangé sur ce moment, mais il se contenta d'un tactique plus discrète et … vicieuse.  
Il s'était relevé brusquement et avait heurté la table sur laquelle le gâteau tenait en équilibre sur le bord et qui, sous le choc, s'était précipité vers le sol.  
Bobby l ' avait alors rattrapé in extrémis. Sur le moment, Kitty en avait profité pour s'accrocher à son cou en l ' appelant « son héros »…  
Il n'avait pas pu empêcher son cynisme de ressortir subitement.

- « C'est vrai qu'en tant que Golden boy, l'héroïsme ça te connaît. »

L'occasion avait été trop belle et en plus, la scène ne lui avait pas du tout plu.  
Bobby lui avait lancé un regard blessé et il lui avait définitivement tourné le dos.

- Flash Back end –

John vida une nouvelle fois son verre et à ce moment, une main vint lui tapoter l 'épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à un magnifique jeune homme. John le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il était plutôt agréable, des cheveux blond mi-long et lisse, des yeux clair et une silhouette fine et sûrement bien faite. Le brun remarqua qu'il avait les joues rouges et l 'air très gêné.

- Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Il tripotait à présent ses mains, effrayé de son audace. John sourit, attendri et après un dernier regard sur Bobby, ayant complètement occulté son existence, il attrapa par la hanche le petit blond. Il l 'emmena sur la piste, lui adressant un sourire charmeur et commença ensuite à onduler contre lui au rythme des basses.  
On aurait pu croire que comme il n'aimait pas danser, il avait deux pieds gauches et bien non, Au contraire.  
Depuis qu'il s'était mis à bouger, beaucoup l 'observait, fille et garçon, subjugués par l'aura que le brun dégageait. Même la serveuse la regardait, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, heureuse qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose dans se trou à rats.  
John dégageait un mélange de charme et de désir.  
Son corps bougeait en cadence, tantôt rapide et saccadée, tantôt lascivement ; se collant sans cesse un peu plus à son partenaire, qui n'avait plus rien de gêné. Tous deux coupés du monde, leur attention fixée l 'un sur l 'autre.

De son côté, Bobby avait cessé de danser avec Malicia et regardait la scène, serrant ses poings de toutes ses forces. L'air s'était d'ailleurs très légèrement rafraîchis, D'accord, il avait été un peu distant avec lui toute la journée, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour draguer ce mec comme ça ; sous ses yeux en plus !  
Quand il vit le petit venir embrasser son amant, s'en fut trop. Il traversa la piste sous les yeux ahuris de leurs amis, qui n'avaient pas raté une miette de la scène. À hauteur de son amant, il écarta sans ménagement le jeune impudent qui osait marcher sur ses plates-bandes.  
John mi-surpris, mi-amusé, cacha le sourire qui pointait aux coins de ses lèvres, en s'offusquant faussement :

- Hey Popsicle ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

Le glaçon lui lança un regard noir où commençait à apparaître des larmes de rages contenues.

- Tu faisais quoi là ?! Avec ce type ?!

Cette fois, Pyro ne réfuta pas son sourire moqueur.

- Je dansais avec ce charmant jeune homme. Je me sentais un peu trop délaissé vu que tu jouais les jolis cœurs avec tes deux courtisanes.

Il jeta un regard mauvais vers Malicia et Kitty, qui les épiaient de l'autre côté du bar.

- Je ne jouais pas les joies cœurs ! Hasarda-t-il, paniqué.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et cette vision serra le cœur du brun. Il le prit dans ses bras, désolé intérieurement que la situation dérape de cette façon. Il avait juste voulu le rendre jaloux alors qu'il savait que Bobby manquait cruellement de confiance en lui et que celui-ci avait pour plus grande peur de le voir partir avec un autre.  
Le blond s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces.

- Ne me laisse pas John ! Je t'aime.

John passe une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de son compagnon, de l 'autre il releva son visage.

Le blond renifla un coup, il connaissait son amant pour avoir longtemps ami avec. Contrairement à lui qui agissait de cette façon avec Kitty afin de ne pas la blesser, le brun, lui, le faisait pour se trouver un coup d'une nuit comme il le disait. Et ça, ça l 'effrayait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il avait peur que John ne se lasse de lui et ne recommence à coucher toutes les nuits avec le premier venu. Le perdre quoi !  
John lui souria tendrement en venant l'embrasser.

- Toi, ne m'ignore plus jamais comme aujourd'hui …

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il lui reprit les lèvres pour un profond baiser ; alors que doucement s'élevait les premières notes d'un slow sur lequel il l 'entraîna.  
Les autres élèves n'avaient rien raté, ça allait jaser le lendemain. Mais pour le moment le couple s'en fichait éperdument.  
La jeune serveuse s'éloigne de la chaîne hi-fi, fière d'avoir gardé le cd de son exemple lui avait offert à la Saint Valentin.


End file.
